The present invention relates to a new and distinct Althea plant, botanically known as Hibiscus syriacus, also known as Rose of Sharon, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘DS01BS’.
The new Althea plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed proprietary selection of Hibiscus syriacus, not patented. The new Althea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled nursery environment in Winchester, Tenn. in July, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Althea plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Winchester, Tenn. since July, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Althea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.